A Certain Lousy Clone
by Densky Time
Summary: As the result of Academy City's latest attempt at cloning level five espers, Taysuke Tokuda is quite a lousy excuse for a clone of the most powerful espers in the world.
1. Chapter 1 - A Certain Lousy Introduction

"So, what was it like being born then?" The boy asked. After a large pause he continued with "Come on, don't be shy. I won't judge you or anything, just tell me. Come on. Chop chop." After a brief pause the person the boy was talking to started crying, loudly. "Oh come on, are you serious? It was a simple question so stop being nervous."

"What the hell are you doing to my son?"

The boy looked up from the pram he was staring at, and saw an angry looking middle aged woman glaring at him with her arms crossed. The boy shook his head and quickly explained "Look lady calm down, I am just asking someone, who just happens to be your son what it is like to be born in the traditional sense."

The woman looked at the boy skeptically and loudly shouted "Why the hell are you doing that!?". Her shouting was gathering a lot of attention from the nearby passersby who until merely seconds ago were walking through the mall minding their own business, which the boy did not appreciate.

"Firstly calm down lady. I am asking him because he is probably young enough to remember and I never experienced standard birth, so I just want to know what it is yo..." The boy was rudely interrupted as he felt a hard impact on his cheek. The boy stepped backwards and put his hand on his cheek, he had been slapped incredibly hard. "What was that for!" he snapped as he glared at the woman.

"What is wrong with you?" She shouted.

"What is wrong with you?" The boy replied.

"Get away from me and my son!" The lady shouted, and she turned around and walked off, pushing her crying baby's pram with her. When she was far enough away from him she muttered to herself "Some people."

The boy shook his head, and turned around. His one chance of finding out what being born was like and that woman blew it. "Some people." he muttered as he walked away, rubbing his still sore cheek.

* * *

"Come on Touma, please?"

"No Index, you have had enough. How can a nun your size eat so much?"

"Come on, please please please?"

"No, I don't have the money to spend right now."

"Come on, it is a Religious holiday, you can't be stingy on a religious holiday."

Touma shook his head. "There is a Religious Holiday every day we go out to eat!"

Index smiled coyly and said "Well, so there is. What are the odds?"

Touma sighed, "Just my rotten luck... Fine go and get more food."

Index's eyes lit up, and she smiled a bright smile as she shouted "Thank you Touma!" and frantically flagged down one of the staff members of the restaurant.

Touma smiled as he saw Index's enthusiastic smile before he turned to look out the window. The two were eating at one of those restaurants situated inside a mall, meaning the window gave you a great view of people running to and from places. As he stared out the window Touma noticed a rather feminine looking boy slowly walking through the crowd, who had a large red hand mark on his cheek. This boy had thick, somewhat messy brown hair that was in an incredibly androgynous style that leaned slightly more towards the feminine side. This guy also had rather rich orange coloured eyes, which seemed to almost match the colour of his hair. His facial features were quite soft, and his skin was pale. The guy was wearing a black sweater and navy jeans. These was something about this guy that attracted Touma's attention, it was almost as if he looked like someone he already knew.

After the boy eventually walked out of sight Touma turned back towards Index, and was shocked at the piles of plates that he saw piled up in front of Index. He twitched under his eye a little as he stared at her and muttered "How the hell am I going to pay for this?"

* * *

"Taysuke, why is there that mark on your face? Misaka 13244 asks inquisitively, ignoring most common courtesy."

Taysuke looked back at her, some people found these things annoying, but he thought they were quite fun. But he could not believe that he was related to this series of clones. "I was slapped, and I wish I knew why. I met a crazy lady." He said.

Misaka clone 13244 nodded and said "Misaka 13244 thinks that must have been a horrible experience for you. That must be unwanted. Misaka 13244 said, sounding disingenuous and doubting the legitimacy of Taysuke's story."

"You're not like... good at hiding your true feelings aren't you?"

"Misaka 13244 doesn't understand Misaka 13244 replied sounding confused."

Taysuke sighed, smiled and said "Nope, of course you don't. So, what are you doing here?"

"Misaka 13244 is on duty today. Misaka 13244 reported, with an overtone of dread in her voice."

Taysuke smiled "Well, I guess I sh..." As he was speaking, the entire mall went pitch black, causing him to stop in shock. "What the?"

* * *

"Touma, what's happening? Why is everything black?"

Touma shook his head, he touched his eyes with his right arm, but nothing happened. If this was magic, it wasn't because there was some spell on his eyes. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

After five minutes of darkness, suddenly everyone could see again. Everyone looked around, there was no damage to anything, no one was hurt (apart from a few bumps and bruises thanks to people tripping and stepping on people). There was only one thing different from before, and that was that a certain small nun who had been chowing down relentlessly was now gone. Someone had taken Index, and the only person who noticed was Touma Kamijou who looked around the restaurant he was in and started shouting "INDEX! Index where are you? Crap." Touma shook his head and ran outside, he didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to find Index.

* * *

"Misaka 13244 must say farewell, Misaka 13244 must make sure everyone is safe Misaka 13244 said sounding annoyed."

Taysuke nodded, stood up and said "Okie dokie. See you or one of your clones around some other time then." Taysuke put his hands in his pocket and started to walk off, it was time to leave this mall. Getting slapped by a psycho and the world going black for a few minutes was enough bad omens for him to realize that he should probably get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Certain Lousy Meeting

Taysuke rubbed his cheek and as he moaned. "Seriously how the hell is this still on my face? It has been four hours... Well four hours and 3 minutes but that isn't important. Seriously is that lady some sort of magic...errrr I mean esper person? Wait a minute I am one of those esper persons-I mean people. But how does that help me get rid of this mark... Well it kinda doesn't. Darn it." Tayuske looked up as he finished his rant, and saw a large amount of passersby staring at him bewildered. He looked back down at the puddle he was looking at his reflection through and muttered "People are staring at me, probably because of that mark, I probably should get away from a crowded area if I look this hideous." Taysuke looked up and started to walk away as fast as possible.

The bystander's eyes all followed the crazy guy that was talking to his reflection as he walked away in a hurry. You don't usually see crazy people in technology city, so you could almost say it was a treat for these bewildered looking bystanders.

* * *

Touma was coughing loudly and repeatedly. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop. He coughed and coughed until he felt his body violently spew up his lunch, all over the ground. Touma grabbed his throat with his right hand that he had nicknamed 'Imagine Breaker' but nothing happened. This wasn't any sort of spell, it was just his body rebelling after he had forced it to sprint constantly without a break for the better part of three hours. He could feel his knees were shaking, barely able to support his own body weight. It was just his rotten luck that his phone charger broke last night, so when he needed it to call Motoharu it was predictably out of battery.

As Touma was cursing his luck, or lack thereof he felt his knees give way and he collapsed onto the ground groaning, right into his vomit. Just his rotten luck.

* * *

Taysuke was whistling... well trying to anyway. He was never taught how to whistle for some reason, and now he was trying to teach himself. Unfortunately for his future aspirations and the ears of the people he was walking by, he was failing horribly at it. It sounded like he was trying to pump air into an invisible blow-up mattress instead of making the 'happy, hacking tune' that he was aiming for. However despite how awful it sounded he didn't stop, mainly out of obliviousness more than anything. It was as he was walking that he felt something warm and wet on his shoes, which made him look down to see he was standing in vomit. He sighed, what the hell was with today? First there was the mark of magical stickiness and now his shoe was covered in what he assumed was vomit from the smell. However he had never seen vomit before, so that was nice he guessed.

Taysuke looked in front of him, and saw something he didn't notice before, probably because he was focusing trying to whistle. He saw a young looked boy, lying in a puddle of vomit groaning something. Probably a name or something, but that wasn't important and he didn't know why he bothered to stand there for a few seconds trying to figure out what the name was.

Taysuke rushed over to the boy and clicked tried to snap his fingers in front of the guys face, but then remembered he didn't know how to snap his fingers either and was just rubbing them together in a dumb looking way making no noise. So he shrugged his shoulders and settled for the next best thing and clapped loudly in front of his face. "Hey guy person whatever your name is, what the hell is happening? Are you ok?" There was a pause, and the boy on the ground didn't react, he just kept groaning and moaning. "Ok, I was told that assuming things is impolite, but in this situation I feel like it is probably best. So I am going to assume that you are unwell. Are you ok with that sir?" Once more he said nothing, and Taysuke laughed nervously. He wasn't used to talking to people who weren't constantly referring to themselves in the third person, and he definitely wasn't used to speaking to groaning people. But he didn't want to insult anyone again today. That slap was still showing a faint mark on his cheek.

After another period with no response, Taysuke finally got the hint that this guy wasn't going to respond to anything. "Alright then, time to take you to a hospital." Taysuke grabbed the guy's arm, but then he realized two things. Firstly he didn't want to get vomit all over his clothes or the Misaka's would be really annoyed but more importantly there is no way in the world he would be able to carry someone like him multiple blocks to the hospital. So, that meant he had to get someone over here to help him carry the guy. Taysuke looked around, and noticed that there was no one at all on the road. "Maybe I can use my esper ability to attract some attention from someone." Taysuke paused for a brief moment, before he slapped himself on the forehead and said "Or I could just use my ability to carry the guy. What am I even doing?"

Taysuke walked a few steps away from the guy before he turned back to face him. He smiled and rubbed his hands together quickly. "Alrighty then, esper time." he said as he slammed his hands onto the ground, and smiled as he watched the beauty of his work. "Hopefully they can give him a shower." Taysuke said as he walked towards the closest hospital he could find. He had barely taken a step before he heard his phone ringing in his pocket. It was probably one of the Misakas, actually it was definitely one of the Misakas. Just before pulling his phone out of his pocket he realized that he could probably have used his phone, but using his powers like this just made him smile like an idiot, so he had no regrets. He opened his phone and said "Hello Misaka... number whatever number you are. Now before you say anything, guess what I just found? I will give you a hint. It is moaning and groaning and covered in vomit and... It is an unconscious man that seems to be dying."


	3. Chapter 3 - A Certain Lousy Event

Touma softly groaned, as he heard a strange clicking like noise and an unfamiliar voice.

"Come on, how the hell do you click your fingers like that? It is weird."

"Misaka 17536 doesn't understand how you don't understand. Misaka 17536 has shown you enough already, but you don't seem to learn. You are too thick Misaka 17536 says, shocked about Taysuke's inability to grasp simple things."

"Well Taysuke 1 says that you should shut up, you are just being rude now, rude and bad. Taysuke 1 said, mimicking Misaka 17536 in an attempt to mock her."

"Misaka 17536 is puzzled by that response, are you trying to mimic someone? Misaka 17536 asks curiously."

"Yeap, and you call me the thick one. Non-specific religious figure when will this guy wake up?"

Touma suddenly remembered what he was doing. He suddenly sat up, opened his eyes and yelled "INDEX."

Touma was met with the sight of two people sitting near his bed. One of them looked like Mikoto Misaka, however due to the empty looking eyes and the weird goggles on her head it was obvious she was one of the many clones of the fiery level 5 esper. The second person was an androgynous looking boy who Touma recognized as the guy he saw at the restaurant, complete with the now much more faded mark on his cheek and everything. With the two sitting next to each other, Touma couldn't help but notice both Misaka number whatever and this boy looked incredibly similar. The boy bent over and looked at Touma as he exclaimed "Woah, I triggered him."

"Misaka 17536 highly doubts it was you who caused his awakening Misaka 17536 explained condescendingly."

The boy turned to the Misaka clone and asked "Well he said Index, what the hell is an Index?"

"An index is a statistical measure of change in an economy or a securities market. In the case of financial markets, an index is an imaginary portfolio of securities representing a particular market or a portion of it Misaka 17536 explained."

The boy looked at her puzzled and asked "Look, I don't know what you said but why is he yelling economic principals when he wakes up? Is he haunted by debt or something?"

The Misaka clone shook her head. "Misaka 17536 has dealt this this boy before, and he has a companion whose name is Index Misaka 17536 said."

The boy nodded and said "That makes more sense... But who the hell is called Index? That is like being called pie or something crap like that." The boy paused and turned to Touma, who had remained silent this whole time. "So errrrr, why were you unconscious covered in your own vomit like that? It stank like hell."

Touma shook his head and said "T-they took her."

The boy gestured his hand as if to imply him to keep going and asked "And could you stop being vague please?"

"Index... They took Index... Have to keep going." Touma tried to get up as he finished talking, but soon collapsed, his body was still exhausted from all of that running. He closed his eyes as he grimaced in pain.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that. This frog looking doctor said something about how you are suffering from extreme exhaustion and that anything physical would hurt your body or something. So I woul... oh crap again really?"

Touma opened his eyes when the boy finished talking, but everything was still dark. He rubbed his eyes, and nothing changed, it was still black. It was just like before, when Index was taken. Touma was about to shout something but he felt his body go limp... and himself becoming tired... so very very tired.

* * *

Taysuke clapped when the darkness finally vanished after a few minutes. "Finally, this better not be a common thing."

"Where is he, Misaka 17536 asks."

"Where is who?" Taysuke asked, before he looked down on the bed and saw that the boy, who Misaka 17536 had previously told him was called Touma, was nowhere to be seen. This was the guy who wasn't supposed to be able to stand. "Ahhhh crap." he said sounding deflated.

* * *

Taysuke once again was trying to whistle as he slowly walked down the street. After that Touma boy disappeared earlier, a large amount of high ranking espers entered the room. Taysuke however was rushed out of the hospital pretty fast, and for some reason that Misaka 17536 model was allowed to stick around. Taysuke wasn't going to lie, that upset him quite a lot. "Why the hell did that Misaka 17536 get to stick around and I didn't? I mean she told me to go home. I call shenanigans."

Taysuke looked up into the air, the only reason he wanted to stick around was to find out why it was turning dark randomly these days, because it was annoying. He imagined horrible situations where the darkness could ruin him. Like what if he was cutting out something for his scrapbook and the world suddenly went dark which caused his scissors to deviate from the shape and ruin his masterfully planned scrapbook? Granted he had no interest in scrapbooking, but what if he developed an interest in it? And that was only one of the many different scenarios he was envisioning in his head which made him feel sick in his stomach with nerves. He needed to find out how to turn them off quickly.

It was as Taysuke was envisioning how many scenarios the random episodes of darkness would be when he realized something, all of the Misaka's are linked. Meaning that they all share a common memory or something, he thought. Meaning that he just needed to find literally one of the many thousands of them and annoy them until he was told what was happening in that meeting. Whatever the espers were talking about in that room had to be related to the random moments of darkness everyone was experiencing today, it just had to.

"The Misaka's when they aren't on duty are normally hanging around in roofs or in alleyways, which means I need to get up high." Taysuke rubbed his hands together and headed over towards the closest, tall building. Once he was standing right next to it he clapped and said shouted "Esper powers activate!"


	4. Chapter 4 - A Certain Lousy First Fight

"Misaka 15360 must ask what you are doing, Misaka 15360 weakly asked the large, hooded and masked stranger staring at her."

"What the hell, is this how all heathens in this wretched City talk? And what is with that number of yours? Is it like a good luck charm or something?"

"Misaka 15360 doesn't understand, Misaka 15360 explained."

"Ehhhhhhh whatever, I am more underwhelmed by your power then ya darn weird speech patterns. With all of this talk about how powerful 5 stars are, I thought the infamous Railgun of Technology City would actually put up a darn good fight against me." The man in the cloak started laughing as he finished speaking.

Misaka 15360 dusted some blood off of her clothes and said "Misaka 15360 still doesn't understand. You just keep saying things to Misaka 15360 that Misaka 15360 doesn't understand, Misaka 15360 explained slowly hoping that the hooded man would actually explain what is going on."

The aforementioned man in the cloak chuckled softly and said "Of course you don't."

* * *

"Come on, where the hell are they? They are literally everywhere except when I need one of them. Come on what the hell?" Taysuke blinked as he looked around from the tall building he was on, but there was nothing for him to see. There was nothing there for him, nothing at all. He didn't know what to do next, until he felt his phone vibrating and ringing in his pocket. "Well, at least that is probably one of them now." He muttered as he pulled it out of his pocket. He held it up to his ear and asked "Hello, who is it?"

Taysuke was met with a serious sounding voice frantically replying "Misaka 10072 reporting in. Misaka unit 15360 is currently under attack and is relying a stress signal. The person 15360 is fighting is incredibly powerful, and is overpowering her, 17062 and 13854 are assisting her but he is still beating them we need your help Misaka 10072 stressed frantically."

Taysuke frowned, it was time to get serious. He... well he was very close with 15360 and was angered at the idea that she might be in danger. "Ok, where do I go?"

"15360 is currently at the corner of Candell and Spurnoff Streets Misaka 10072 explained."

Taysuke nodded and asked "Errrrrr yeah, huh... ummmm I don't know where that is."

"Misaka 10072 would ask if you are joking but Misaka 10072 knows you aren't, Misaka 10072 said sounding disappointed. There is a GPS system on your phone, Misaka 10072 will send you the information Misaka 10072 explained sounding defeated."

Taysuke nodded and nervously said "Yeah thanks." before he hung up his phone and looked at the screen. It was suddenly alight with directions on where to go. "Come on, how the hell am I supposed to know where to go or how to use this? What do they expect from me?" Taysuke muttered as he started running towards the directions he was given.

* * *

"Ok, so why in gosh darn are there three of you? Isn't there only supposed to be one of you? And why are you three so weak, it doesn't make no gosh darn sense. Also, you all talk funny and what is with that thing on all of your heads?"

"Misaka 15360 doesn't understand. There has always been tens of thousands of Misaka clones, Misaka 15360 explained sounding confused ignoring your double negative sentence." The three Misaka clones all dusted themselves off and tried to wipe some of the blood off of their face. They knew that they couldn't keep this up, this person was far too strong for them. Their problem was that they were up on a roof, meaning that the escape options were limited. Anyway, they couldn't leave someone like this alone, so the three clones could only hold him off until more help arrived.

The hooded figure groaned. "COME ON AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MISAKA MIKOTO , THE LEGENDARY RAILGUN AND THE SECRET WEAPON OF TECHNOLOGY CITY. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO BAD?"

"I am not Mikoto Misaka, I am Misaka unit 15360. We are clones of the one you know named Mikoto Misaka."

The hooded figure growled "So, you heathens are now cloning, you disgust me but I ain't suprised. I am doing a service by ridding the world of you poor excuses for humans."

"Okay, are you calling the clones poor excuses for humans, or are you calling every single person in this city poor excuses for humans?"

The hooded figure turned around, and was met with someone who looked eerily similar to those annoying clones, except unlike them this person seemed to be male, his speech patterns didn't seem too strange and he wasn't wearing anything on his head. It was Taysuke. "So, what in tarnation are you doing here? Are you another annoying clone like these things?"

"Hey I am not annoying!" Taysuke cried as he pointed at the hooded figure. "And at least I am not hiding my face or something like a loser."

The hooded figure started chuckling as he reached his arm up, and threw the mask off of his face, revealing a pimply, warty face and a hooked nose. This person who Taysuke presumed was a guy looked like he was a witch going through an incredibly rough puberty. "The name is Ezekiel! And that is my sorcerer's name for your information" the guy cried out in a loud, shrieky voice."

Taysuke flinched and covered his eyes. "Oh god you're hideous, please put the disguise back on, for the love of god! Also I don't know what a sorcerer name means but cool, my name is Taysuke, not nice to meet you." The happy boy then smiled and offered out his hand to shake it, like he was taught to do when meeting a stranger.

Ezekiel rolled his eyes, before he said "Whatever, I am done with you. God of Wind, God of Fury, give me the power to smite those in front of me!" The second he finished chanting he clapped.

Taysuke looked at him curiously and asked "Ummm, what are you doarrrrggh" he was interrupted by a sudden powerful burst of wind hitting his back from behind, knocking him down onto the ground head first and landing with a thud and a groan from his lips. Taysuke slowly and groggily picked himself up, that fall really hurt his head. The slap makr had just left but he could tell he was gonna get a lump on his forehead, great. He rubbed his temple and groaned "What the hell was that?" Once again Ezekiel clapped, and right in front Taysuke's face a small orb of wind was formed, and after a brief period it exploded in his face, knocking his head backwards and causing him to stumble and walk backwards. It didn't cause him to fall down but the wind explosion did cause his nose to be completely broken, and it brought him rather close to the edge of the building's roof. Taysuke could feel the blood flowing from his nose, and scrunched his face up in pain. This wasn't enjoyable for him.

Ezekiel was laughing as he marched toward Taysuke. "Well, now you will stop the wisecracks huh, but don't worry, I will give you a new kind of crack." Ezekiel then made another clap, one much louder than the previous two he had made.

Taysuke could feel wind brushing around his leg, and looked down to see a considerable larger ball of wind was right next to his right leg. Taysuke tried to react, but it was far too late for him to do anything before the ball exploded right next to his leg, and he could feel and hear the bone in his right leg snap as he collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain. He began clutching for his leg after he landed, screaming in agony.

"Oh snap." Ezekiel said giggling to himself. "Let's just get a replay of that, this time in the other leg." Ezekiel stretched his arms out, preparing for another clap. But before he could do that he was shocked by two powerful electric shocks which sent him spasming.

"How are you Misaka 15360 asked, her voice full of concern for Taysuke?" 15360 was standing over Taysuke whilst the other two were shocking Ezekiel, trying to stall him.

Taysuke gritted his teeth and somehow managed to explain through the pain "Well, my leg snapped in half, so not great. How are you?"

"Misaka 15360 recommends you do something, because we Misaka clones cannot hold the enemy off for long, Misaka 15360 said urgently."

Taysuke groaned, "Well I would love to except we are at the top of a building. And guess where I am ineffective? The answer is at high altitudes. So what do you want me to do?"

"Maybe Misaka 15360 can carry you to the-" Misaka unit 15360 was interrupted when she was sent flying face first by an explosion of air from behind her head. Taysuke looked up and saw that Ezekiel had knocked the other two Misaka's onto the ground as well.

Ezekiel was laughing maniacally as he slowly walked up to Taysuke. "Well, do you have any last requests heathen?"

Taysuke smiled weakly and asked "Ummmm, can we bring this fight to the streets please?"

Ezekiel smiled cheekily and said "Well, if you insist." and clapped his loudest clap yet.

Taysuke saw the ball forming in front of him and managed to say "Oh darns." before it exploded and launched him off of the large skyscraper, and he began his rapid descent toward the cold, hard ground.

* * *

"Dammit Kuroko, I swear if you even think about trying to drug me with any more aphrodisiac I will fry you so badly you won't be able to think again!" Mikoto Misaka shouted into her cellular telephone.

"Calm down Sissy, don't get mad at me. Especially if I am not around to see your sexy angry face. Then again every face you make is sexy, so I guess it doesn't matter too much."

Mikoto growled as sparks started flying from her temple, causing passersby to jump in surprise. "I swear to god Kuroko you are such a disgusting pervert! You spiked my water and almost made me drink aphrodisiac when I was out to buy clothes! You are so lucky you realized what you did wrong and teleported to steal my water bottle from me!"

"I know I am lucky Sissy, it means I can make you drink it when we are alone at home."

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Misaka shouted before he angrily closed her phone, not wanting to get a response from her incredibly camp roommate. She started to grumble something about Kuroko, when she saw something from the corner of her eye. It was something that looked like a person that was falling down to the ground about 500 meters away from her. "Crap." she said before she started running towards the area.

* * *

"God of Wind, God of Fury, give me the guidance to walk a pure path." Ezekiel chanted as he walked off of the edge of the building. However instead of falling, a strong gust of wind below his was keeping him elevated, before it slowly took him down, down towards the body of that idiot he had just pushed off of a cliff. He may not have got Mikoto Misaka like he wanted, but Ezekiel was happy that he had at least killed this little brat.

Ezekiel landed onto the ground right next to Taysuke, and he could hear him groaning, meaning he somehow survived the fall! It didn't matter though, he could kill him anytime he wanted. Ezekiel looked around, there were a lot of onlookers that had formed a circle around the two men, and maybe after he finally finished off the brat he would kill these heathens as well. Ezekiel suddenly noticed a shadow above him, and he stepped back just as the three Misaka clones landed in front of him, right next to their somehow still conscious comrade. "What a shame, looks like all four of youse are still alive. I must give you credit, either that or it is a bad day for me. Well, either way it don't matter anyway."

One of the Misaka clones slowly picked the conscious Taysuke up off the ground, and wrapped his right arm around her body, giving the right side of his body support, which it needed desperately since he right leg had literally bent backwards almost 360 degrees. "Oh, I would argue it does." He replied, blood pouring from his nose, his temple, his right leg and his left arm.

Ezekiel shook his head and explained "Oh, you ain't got no idea how little it matters. Anyway, let me finish this. God of Wind, God of Fury, give me the power to smite those in front of me." Ezekiel giggled, and slowly spread his arms across his body. "Bye bye" he said before he quickly began to bring his two hand together. However just before they met, they both hit something, something smooth. It was a rock, a rock that had suddenly risen from the ground. Ezekiel looked bewildered and asked "What the..." with his sentence being cut off by two rock spikes that rapidly rose from the ground and went straight through both his left and right arm, causing him to scream in agony.

"Hurts doesn't it, but most importantly it means you can't clap anymore." Taysuke said, with a small smile on his face. "Didn't you think it was weird that a guy with a broken leg was able to survive a drop that extreme? I mean I should have reached terminal velocity by the time I hit the ground, there is no way I should have been conscious, let alone alive. But I guess you don't know about that stuff do you?"

Ezekiel tried to shake his hands free, but they were stuck in the rocks, and any movement just sent waves of pain through his body. "What the hell are you?"

"Just like these Misaka's next to me, I am just a lousy old clone. I already introduced myself but you weren't listening. Say hello to Academy City's newest, and unfortunately for me, weakest level 5 Esper. Taysuke Tokuda, not a pleasure to meet you sir." Suddenly, two pairs of stone fists rose from the ground, right in front of Ezekiel. Taysuke then tried to click with his left hand, but it failed. He tried a few more times with his right before he said "Awww forget it. And by that I mean the clicking and not the punching and the hurting and the like." Suddenly the fists started to absolutely lay into Ezekiel, punching him repeatedly in the stomach and the head, just trying to cause as much damage as possible as he cried out in pain.

Everyone who was watching what was happening was confused, but none were more confused that Mikoto Misaka, who was watching clones of herself, standing next to another person with a twisted leg who looks a lot like her who claims he is a clone, and a level 5 esper. She had no idea what was happening right now, but it made her mad watching it.

After about a minute of punching from the hands, they suddenly faded to dust. However, Ezekiel was long unconscious, Taysuke had only continued for so long because he wanted revenge. Taysuke nodded and whispered "That's me done." before he closed his eyes and became completely limp, falling unconscious in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Certain Lousy Test Tube

"Oh god, this liquid feels weird. Am I allowed to drink this?" Taysuke asked through his breathing apparatus, as he slowly moved his fingers in front of his face. "Also, why am I in here."

"Misaka 15360 doesn't know what the goo is and recommends you don't drink it based on that fact. But Misaka 15360 knows you are in there to tend to your injuries and ensure you have suffered no serious injuries Misaka 15360 explained, sounding grateful to her savior."

Taysuke blushed at Misaka 15360, he wasn't used to people giving him compliments even if she didn't mean to state the complement. "Thanks Misaka 15360." He suddenly felt himself be hit by a wave of exhaustion, which caused him to yawn. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he asked "Why am I so tired?"

"Because you have to go to sleep for this procedure, Misaka 15360 said wishing Taysuke a good night sleep." By the time Misaka 15360 15360 had finished speaking Taysuke was asleep, his body immobile. The breathing apparatus then retracted as the liquid was pumped full of oxygen allowing the healing gel to fix his completely destroyed leg, nose, head and arm.

* * *

"Come on, we have to do something about these damn blackouts don't we? This is getting ridiculous, two times in one day is two times too many! Do you have any idea how much panic is caused every time the world goes dark? It isn't something the public just take calmly." Tsuchimikado Motoharu shouted at the figure that was floating upside down in a large test tube.

Aleister Crowley frowned and asked "What do you expect me to do about them? I can't exactly stop them from happening and I don't know who is causing them. All we know is that they are being caused by magic, but that may change soon. I have a hunch we will get some information from a certain source soon."

Motoharu looked at him suspiciously and asked "Are you talking about that wizard that tried to kill a few of the Misaka clones? Do you really think he would know anything?"

Aleister nodded. "Well, it is a mighty strange coincidence that this wizard would show up on the exact day that the blackouts occurred. Besides, they claim he was trying to take Misaka Mikoto, which fits with the goals of the one who created these blackouts?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, haven't you heard? During the blackouts both Index and Touma have been abducted. Index in the first instance was taken in a cafe, and Touma was taken as he was in the hospital whilst he was talking to Misaka unit 17536 and Tokuda."

"Tokuda?" Motoharu asked confused.

"Remember the initiative to clone a level 5 esper from the DNA of every other esper in this city?" Aleister asked. Motoharu nodded, so Aleister replied "Well it is finished, and he is the result. In fact he is the one who apprehended that wizard we were just talking about. Unfortunately whilst he is a level 5, he is the weakest level 5 esper, and has a lot of developmental problems, which has caused us to postpone the initiative temporarily, especially considering the cost it took to make him, and he was the eleventh attempt."

Motoharu nodded. "So, you are saying that both Index, the keeper of the grimoires that contain the most powerful magic in existence, and Touma the only man who can cancel out any magic, are both missing? That's..." Motoharu was interrupted by his phone ringing loudly, and he pulled it up to his ears and answered the call. He listened to what the person on the other side was saying before nodding and hanging up his phone. "They got him talking." he said.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL WAS THERE SOMEONE THAT LOOKED LIKE ME FIGHTING A WIZARD? WHY? I SWEAR IF I AM GETTING CLONED AGAIN." As Misaka was shouting a few stray sparks zapped around her head.

The doctors and scientists that she was screaming at were ducking and shivering at her. One of them, a female spoke up and said "W-we have no idea what y-you are talking about. But we a-assure you we aren't... aren't cloning more clones directly from your DNA anymore."

"Well then, where is he. I want to see this guy right now! I know he was dragged off into this laboratory by the Misaka's instead of a hospital for some stupid reason, so where the hell is he! He at least needs to have his leg attended to, it looked horrible."

"I'm sorry Mikoto... but we can't bring you him, b-but rest assured he i-is getting t-treatment. Please come b-back later." another generic scientist replied.

Mikoto crossed her arms angrily, and looked around the room. It was an office, reception sort of place, with multiple doors across the back wall. Mikoto pulled a coin out of her pocket and said "Well, if you don't bring me to him I will destroy my way towards him, now show me him immediately!"

The people at the lab looked at each other, before one of the males nodded and said "Fine, I will show you."

Mikoto smiled as she put her coin away, she was never going to 'destroy her way to him' or whatever she said, but she was glad petty threats could get her wherever she wanted to go. She followed the guy, who went through the third door from the left along the back wall, and was met with a large steel corridor. As the two walked through the corridor she asked "What is the point of this corridor."

"Security. If we are under attack we can close large steel doors all through this place to stop intruders from getting through. However it wouldn't have stopped someone of your power for too long." the man explained. Mikoto nodded, and they walked in silence until the reached the end of the long, steel corridor. Once they were there the scientist fumbled around in his pocket and pulled a security card out of it. He swiped it in a keycard slot which caused the door to open. Once it was open he ushered her in, and she followed.

Once she was inside, Mikoto Misaka was met with a large room, with the centre of it containing a large test tube with one of the Misaka clones sitting on a chair near the base of it. She slowly shifted her eyes up, and saw a naked person was in that tube. She covered her eyes and blushed before shouting "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOW ME A NAKED PERSON!"

The scientist shrugged his shoulders and said "You wanted to see the guy from earlier, so there he is. Don't worry though, if you are worried about seeing him naked there is nothing to see down there. Literally nothing at all."

Mikoto slowly moved her hands off of her eyes, and looked. This figure really was completely barren down there, that for some reason made it seem a little less bad in her eyes. She kept looking up, and saw the person's face, this was definitely the androgynous person she had seen earlier. "What the hell is he doing in a tube?"


	6. Chapter 6 - A Certain Lousy Exlpanation

Taysuke groaned, causing bubbles to move up from his mouth rapidly. He looked down at his leg, and saw that it was perfectly fine and back to normal. It was then when he realized he was completely encased in some sort of orange liquid with his breathing apparatus gone. Taysuke's eyes opened wide and he started to flail his arms around rapidly, moaning to try get attention, holding his breath as he flailed. Unfortunately for him the 15360 was reading something and a scientist was distracted by another Misaka clone.

* * *

"What do you mean healing? And who is Taysuke?" Misaka Mikoto asked.

The scientist smiled. "What else is there to explain, Taysuke is the name of the person you are looking at in the tube over there, and he is healing in it. His body is filled with a special substance we call 'Oxedentratildites', which encourage's the body to heal rapidly and are mostly found in stuff like starfish that we have been able to graft onto his body. Basically, if he breaks his arm it will heal naturally in a few days as opposed to a month. And that liquid he is in supercharges that chemical which speeds the healing process up much faster, meaning he can recover from stuff like say, having his kneecap and half of his lower leg completely shattered in the space of a few hours."

Misaka nodded as she noticed something from the corner of her eyes. "Well, Tay-whatever his name is is flailing around there, you should probably do something about it." Misaka said pointing at the tank.

The scientist shrugged his shoulders "He can breathe in that liquid, it is fine. In fact, he can drink the liquid too. Heck he could technically live in there for days. We can finish our conversation before we deal with him."

Misaka nodded, and tried to ignore the flailing person in the tube. "Ok. Well tell me, what the hell is this... thing. And why doesn't he have a... you know."

The scientist smirked and said "Alright, but if anyone asks you were threatening me to get the information, go it?"

* * *

Taysuke looked around, the scientist who he vaguely recognized and the Misaka clone he was talking to were both ignoring him, and number 15360 was distracted and he couldn't make noise. He had no idea what was happening, and flailed around significantly faster as he felt his lungs running out of oxygen. He knew he couldn't breathe in water, and the second he opened his mouth or tried to breathe in his mouth would be filled with water that he was recommended not to drink. He knew this was probably bad, and he had to do something, anything.

* * *

"So what Taysuke is, is a clone. A clone made from the DNA of every single level 5 esper in Academy City. He is the city's very first true clone in that he is a 100% free thinking human, with his own will, personality and mannerisms. Even his esper abilities weren't influenced by us, they were natural... well as natural as they can be for a clone that was designed to have level 5 abilities. He is the very first artificially made level five esper."

Misaka shook her head, this didn't bode well at all. "So, you bastards made another clone of me! Even though I told you not to! And now you are going to mass produce these things aren't you? You people disgust me." Misaka growled as sparks started flying from her head.

The scientist wasn't intimidated at all though, he just shook his head. "Actually, no we aren't. The project that made Taysuke has been postponed indefinitely."

"Why?" Misaka asked, sounding confused.

"Because, he is a disappointment." The scientist said with dread in his voice.

"What do you mean? How?" Just as Misaka said that, she heard a loud sound of breaking glass, and felt warm orange liquid around her ankles. The scientist groaned, and they both looked to see a large stone spike had broken through the glass of the tank.

* * *

Taysuke took a deep breath, just glad that he was finally out of the water where he could breath again even though he was on his hands and knees. He was surprised breaking the tank took him that long to figure out. He slowly stepped up and his hands and knees felt stingy, and he checked to discover that they were bleeding and full of shards of glass. "Huh, oh yeah glass does that."

Misaka 15360 who was altered up by the shattering of the glass walked over to Taysuke and said "Misaka 15360 doesn't understand how you did this, Misaka 15360 said sounding disappointed."

Taysuke put his hands up defensively and said "Hey it isn't my fault, I was in water. I would have drowned if I didn't do this!"

"THE WATER WAS OXYGENATED Misaka 15360 shouted, unable to contain her frustration." 15360 stomped onto the ground as she spoke. Taysuke laughed nervously at that. "Come on, Misaka 15360 will help clean you up, Misaka 15360 said resigning herself to disappointment." Misaka helped Taysuke up, and picked him up over her shoulders so that he didn't get any shards of glass in his feet.

* * *

Misaka watched Taysuke being carried off gently and almost lovingly by the clone as the scientists continued explaining "Firstly, as you could tell by what he just did, he is stupid. We artificially inserted knowledge into his mind, but if you give knowledge to a baby the baby will still be a moron, same goes for him, in fact he is basically just a baby in a 16 year old's body that can talk and has basic knowledge. Not only is Taysuke very unintelligent, but his social skills are incredibly lacking, as well as a few of his basic motor skills. He has no idea how to act properly in society, and doesn't understand the implied parts of a conversation. Again, this is a side effect of us haphazardly pumping a blank canvas with a whole bunch of information instead of letting him grow naturally. However the real problem is he is weak. He is literally on the borderline for a level 5 esper, and his body is much weaker than average, mostly due to the rapid aging process we put his body through, because he was first created as an infant. His bones are brittle, meaning they snap easily and he bruises and bleeds incredibly easily. For the amount of money he cost us he isn't worth it. Additionally, he is the first attempt that not only have formed properly but made it past the rapid aging process after eleven attempts, so we cancelled the cloning experiment."

Misaka nodded. "Alright, but I wanna know something. If he is cloned from the DNA of every level five esper in this city, why does he look so much like me? And you still haven't told me why doesn't he have... well you know." Misaka blushed near the end of that sentence.

"Taysuke was created without the ability to reproduce. No one knows what happens when a clone has kids, and frankly we don't want to know either, because it would probably be deformed. And he looks like you because of a co-incidence. All of the previous clones seemed to randomly decided which DNA it would use as a basis for its appearance, and it looks like you were the lucky winner for Taysuke, despite him being a male. So congratulations." The scientist paused for a moment before continuing "Now, I know you said you have an issue with us cloning you, which we did. But I will give you the option to fix that. You can kill him if you want, he is basically a failed experiment at the point so we won't care too much."

Misaka looked at him with an offended look on her face. "I'm not going to kill him! Jesus what the hell do you think I am?"

"I think your a girl who walks into random laboratories and threatens to destroy everything until she gets what she wants."

Misaka blushed when the scientist replied. "Yeah but... I..." She tried to reply but just gave up, and she crossed her arms with an angry look on her face.

* * *

"Where did you get these clothes from? And where are my old ones?"

"Misaka 15360 tossed your clothes out because they were cut up by the wind and those clothes were ones Misaka 15360 found in this lab. Misaka 15360 explained."

Taysuke nodded and looked down, the shirt he was white and had some sort of picture of a cartoon frog on it, and his pants were long and black. He was already missing his long sleeved button up shirt and sweater, but at least he still had his shoes, his trusty black shoes that were currently on his feet which were currently resting in the middle of a puddle of orange liquid. Taysuke looked over at the scientist and the Misaka clone. "Why are they here? Are they angry at me for breaking the container."

"Misaka 15360 would remind you that they were here before you broke anything. Misaka 15360 doesn't know why they are here but Misaka 15360 suggests you speak to them if you want to know, Misaka 15360 stated calmly."

Taysuke shook his head "No, that scientist guy creeps me out, the way he looks at me is scary and..." Taysuke stopped talking when he was met with the angry glare of clone 15360.

"Misaka 15360 says you go there and stop being a baby, Misaka 15360 growled angrily, the previous events making her suddenly snap in anger."

Taysuke nodded and said "Fine." and stood up and looked at the liquid on the ground as he walked over to the scary scientist and this Misaka clone who he had never met before, but something about her seemed weird. He glanced back and saw 15360 was following him and holding his hand, which made him feel better about the situation.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Certain Lousy Shirt

Misaka was looking at the male clone of her and blushing. She was trying not to, but she couldn't help it. He was wearing a shirt, a shirt that had Gekota on it. She didn't want to seem weird... but she wanted that shirt.

"Ummmm, why are you blushing, I only said my name and introduced myself? Do you think my name is embarrassing to me or something? Or did I do something humiliating or what?" Taysuke asked, sounding very self-conscious.

"People don't blush when others are embarrassed, if anything she is the one who is feeling embarrassed about something. Also, Taysuke your name is odd but isn't what common people would believe to be embarrassing, besides Misaka 15360 likes it Misaka 15360 explained, ironing out the situation."

Taysuke nodded and said "Errrr, thanks Misaka 15360." blushing slightly. He was really not used to being complimented by her yet.

"Can I have your shirt?" Misaka Mikoto blurted out. Her face was red and the pressure obviously got to her way too much.

The Scientist and the Misaka clone all looked at her puzzled for a few seconds. However Taysuke scratched the bottom of his chin and looked up and down her body. He smiled and said "Sure, but only if I get your shirt and sweater!"

"WHAT?" Misaka cried out loudly.

* * *

Touma groaned, the second worst part of being locked up like this so far was the fact that nothing had changed. He was just sitting behind bars in a dark room only lit by candlelight. He was the only one in this jail, and no one had walked past him since he woke up an hour or so ago. Not only that, but he really didn't know where he was at all, nor did he know how long he was out. All he knew was that the world went dark, then he lost consciousness and woke up here. And to top it all off he still felt weak and tired from his running. However the worst thing about this imprisonment though was that Index was still missing, which just made him worry.

It was as he was contemplating this boredom and what could be happeneing that he saw the doors in front of him slowly open. The other side of the doors was very bright, and this sudden brightness hurt is not adjusted eyes. Touma covered them and started to blink rapidly, however his eyes were yet to adjust when he heard Index's voice say in a very unemotional sounding way "Greetings Touma Kamijou."

Touma dropped his hands, his eyes were adjusted now. He was greeted with Index, except she was floating, and had this weird, emotionless face. Touma had seen this face on her once before, and it was when John's Pen was activated.

* * *

"So, are you ready to talk yet?" Tsuchimikado asked, blood dripping from the scalpel he was holding.

"YES, I HAVE BEEN WILLING TO TALK THE WHOLE TIME WHAT THE HELL?" Ezekiel screeched out in his high pitched voice. "YOU JUST KEPT TORTURING ME FOR NO REASON!"

Tsuchimikado looked at him sceptically. "How am I supposed to know that you weren't going to lie to me?"

"Because I am gosh darn working against the guys that are doing the blackouts. I am fighting against the Legion of the Blackwings."

"The Legion of the what?" Tsuchimikado was taken back, he was supposed to be a spy, but he had never heard of those guys before. "I am a spy, I know information. I have never heard of that place, therefore they are probably a lie."

"Just look it up man, they are a new kinda cult thing that was formed from a bunch of disillusioned members of other religions, and they are all nutcases. The Legion of Blackwings are less about religion, and more about the destruction of everything to do with technology, including this darn city. And these are the kinds of people that will use any means necessary to achieve their goals, including using the technology that they hate so much. Anyway, one of them has the power to cause these blackouts via a spell, a very powerful spell that many thought had been lost in the grimoires forever."

"Ok, let's say I believe you. Why are you fighting against them? Actually more importantly why did you try to kidnap Misaka?"

"Ok, first off I was part of them because they sounded cool but when I realized how extreme they were I left, but when I left they tried to kill me. I escaped and decided to try and fight their plans. Which is why I was trying to capture that esper. Their major plan was something to do with a last order and some lady called Mikoto Misaka. I am not privy to their plans, but I overheard half a conversation and learnt that much. So, in an attempt to stop them I tried to capture this person called Misaka Mikoto, who turned out to be a famous esper."

Tsuchimikado nodded as Ezekiel explained. A few seconds after Ezekiel finished speaking, he suddenly put two and two together. They were after the Misaka Mikoto clone that could control every single Misaka clone in existence, Last Order. If you could somehow hack into her, you would have an army, and army stationed right in Academy City. Tsuchimikado walked right up to Ezekiel who was still tied to a chair and grabbed him by the scruff of his throat. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THE TRUTH?" he shouted.

Ezekiel looked to the left and nodded. "Yeah... yeah I am sure."

Tsuchimikado let go of him and growled "You better not be lying." and he walked off out of the room. He slammed the door, and started running, this was really bad.

* * *

Taysuke looked down, he was back in a sweater and a button up shirt, granted it was a short sleeve shirt, and it was a little weird fitting but a button up shirt and sweater was a button up shirt and sweater. Big improvement over the frog shirt. "Quick question, why do you wear clothes that are so tight around the hips and so baggy around the chest? Is that some sort of fashion statement or something?"

"NO IT IS BECAUSE I AM A GIRL YOU MORON!" Misaka snapped. "Anyway, they the hell did you want to wear my shirt? Are you some sort of pervert who likes dressing up in girl's clothing?"

Taysuke shook his head and defensively said "No, you were taking my shirt and I couldn't be shirtless, that would be weird. Anyway, you are the one that wanted my frog shirt, and you have it so you should stop complaining."

Misaka blushed as she stepped back, the shirt was so comfy and just felt good on her, still she didn't like that boy in her clothes. "Whatever, just don't do something weird in it?"

Taysuke nodded and looked up and down Misaka's body. "Huh, that is weird?"

"What's weird" Misaka asked.

"Well, you look like you are a Misaka model, but the thing is you look a little different from the rest. And you don't talk the same." Taysuke scratched his chin as he said this "I don't know why, it is just that I think you look a little uglier, chubbier and more dumb looking that the other Misaka's." Misaka Mikoto was growling at this point, which caused 15360 and the Scientist to back away, this volcano on an esper was going to explode any minute now. Taysuke was unaware of this, and continued poking her. "Oh I know! Maybe you are a clone of the Misaka Models. A substandard clone but a..." Taysuke was going to keep going, but he felt himself being shocked by a large burst of electricity, and fell down as he felt the pain surging through his body and singeing him.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Certain Lousy Tension

"You just couldn't help yourself could you? Misaka 15360 asked, annoyed that she is being forced to clean you up for the third time today."

"Hey come on one of those times was because I saved your life. The second time was because you tried to drown me, how was I supposed to that you could breath in that liquid? And as for the third time how was I supposed to know that the original version of you was less pretty than you?" Taysuke said sounding exasperated trying to defend himself from clone number 15360 as she retied his bandages that had come loose since from the shock.

Misaka clone 15360 blushed a little when he said she Taysuke called her pretty... well sort of. "Misaka 15360 would like to remind you that wasn't your first time in that chamber with that liquid and you had breathed it in fine before. Misaka 15360 would also like to remind you that Misaka Mikoto is still in the same room and can hear you. Misaka 15360 explained sounding slightly embarrassed."

Taysuke looked to his left, to see the glaring Misaka look at him with lightning running from her hair to her hand. He gulped and looked back at Misaka model 15360, who also looked at his face at the same time. The two blushed and looked away from each other. "Please defend me from that psycho 15360."

* * *

Misaka a few meters away from them and out of earshot watched the two being awkward next to the scientist. "So, did you notice that those two are well..."

"In love with each other? Yes they are, it is painfully obvious that they are to basically everyone except themselves it seems because neither one of them have advanced these feels or acted on them. It is actually quite painful to watch, but still interesting." The scientist said interrupting her.

Misaka looked at him and asked "Well, how is that like... possible? I thought that they wouldn't have... well you know?"

"Sex drives?" The scientist answered "Yeah well no one else here knows why they are either. Technically they should both not care about relationships like this, but here they are. It is actually fascinating and invalidates a large amount of psychological and behavioural concepts that have been developed over the years. Or maybe it has to do with the fact that they are clones?. That is the main reason we are still studying those two and keeping them together a lot. I mean heck, whilst all of the Misaka units are slowly learning to express emotions through facial expressions, 15360 over here is leaps and bounds ahead of them, and we think this relationship is why."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are they like this?"

The scientist shrugged his shoulders "Well, model 15360 was tasked with being the caretaker of Taysuke, and was the first human he ever saw. The two then started talking and just seemed to eventually become attracted to each other. 15360 actually rarely lets Taysuke go anywhere by himself, only leaving when she is on duty. She says it is because he can't be trusted by himself, which isn't incorrect but the real reason is obvious."

Mikoto nodded, she still didn't like Taysuke especially since he was in her shirt and sweater.

* * *

"Great, why did Yomikawa and Toshikawa have to leave me alone with you for a week whilst they have a vacation? Who gets Academy City's most powerful esper to look after a brat like you?"

"Awwwww, you love looking after Misaka Misaka, you just need to be more honest with yourself Misaka Misaka said teasing Accelerator." Last order, or Misaka Clone number 20001 was running around them room with her hands in the air.

Accelerator sighed "And how the hell am I supposed to feed you? There isn't any food in here? It is dinner time and there is nothing we can eat in this damn house!"

"Well, you can just take Misaka Misaka out for dinner every day then Misaka Misaka said expressing joy at that idea."

Accelerator frowned and shouted "Yeah and how am I supposed to afford that when I am out of money because you forced me to buy things for you?"

Last Order poked her tongue out at Accelerator, the way any small child would. "Well, that's not my fault you can't say no to Misaka Misaka. Misaka Misaka thinks you can get money somehow Misaka Misaka reasoned!"

Accelerator groaned, he did have money but it certainly wasn't enough to feed the two for a week. Then again, he guessed he could just go to some sort of science official and force money out of them. The guys were crazy enough to make over 20,000 clones to power him up, there was no way that they wouldn't give him a few hundred dollars to live for a week or two. He stood up to go have a shower and said "Don't do anything stupid while I am busy."

"Misaka Misaka would never do something like that. Misaka Misaka always acts intelligently, Misaka Misaka explained."

The second Last Order finished talking, the world want black once again for the third time in quick succession. "Seriously what the hell are these?" Accelerator said, as he felt his phone in his pocket vibrating but he didn't bother to answer it, he wouldn't be able to see anything. When the darkness cleared though, he was met with a horrible sight, Last Order was gone. He could feel his phone ringing in his pocket, so he flipped it open and nervously said "Y-yeah."

* * *

"Seriously these darkness things are really annoying!" Misaka Mikoto growled out angrily when it finally seemed to wear off.

"I wonder who disappeared this time?" Taysuke wondered.

"Wait what?" Misaka asked sounding confused.

Taysuke was about to explain, when 15360 said "Misaka 15360 would like to remind you that that is classified information Taysuke, Misaka 15360 warned, aware that he did not know this fact."

Taysuke looked at her and said "It's classified? Oh uh, wait is that Index girl and the vomit guy Touma important or something? Why is information of those two disappearing classified? Actually I was supposed to ask you, when that Touma man disappeared what were the espers in the hospital talking about?" Taysuke looked at Misaka 15360, who gave him a stern, disapproving look as he slowly realized what he did. "Crap!" he shouted out loud. He guessed this kind of stuff is why no one bothers to tell him classified information.

"W-wait T-t-touma is g...gone?" Misaka said, as tears started to form in her eyes.

Taysuke turned to see Misaka almost collapse as tears were streaming down her face. "Oh." he said, not knowing exactly why this girl was crying like that but could put two and two together and knew it had something to do with those two disappearing.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Certain Lousy Search

"Why did you have to do that asks Misaka 15360 sounding annoyed?"

Taysuke looked at her and asked "Well how the hell was I supposed to know that she was going to break down and cry the second I mentioned the guys name?"

"Well you could have at least tried to comfort her instead of running away. Especially since you are in her clothes Misaka 15360 lectured."

"Hey technically she is in my clothes. Anyway you didn't have to follow me outside either did you?" Taysuke looked around the crowded streets of Academy City. As he was looking around, he noticed Misaka 15360's hand was holding his own hand, which caused him to blush. "W-why are you you... holding my hand?"

"Because, Misaka 15360 is afraid you will wonder off like you usually do when I don't do this, Misaka 15360 reasoned."

Taysuke nodded and asked "No other reason at all huh?"

Misaka 15360 looked away from Taysuke as her face went red. "No... no other reason at all Misaka 15360 said sounding very unconvincing"

Taysuke nodded, his face still read. "Ummmmmm, I see I guess... I mean I think"

* * *

"What do you mean she is gone? How could you let her go like that?"

Accelerator growled "I don't know, do you honestly think I would let her get away? How the hell am I supposed to know where she went, I don't even know how she left?!" He slammed his hands down onto the desk, his voice sounding angrier and angrier the more he spoke.

Tsuchimikado glared at him. "Do you have any idea what this means? Do you have any idea at all? If someone competent gets their hands on Last Order they would have an army of thousands of level three espers right here in our base. And since they can black out an area the size of a city I can only guess that they are incredibly competent!"

"I FUCKING KNOW! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE! DO YOU THINK I AM EXACTLY HAPPY ABOUT THIS?" Accelerator shouted as I slumped back down onto the couch. "Look if you are afraid of the Misaka clones getting their will altered then stop lecturing me and go sort them out somehow, unless you like the idea of them going crazy inside the city."

Tsuchimikado sighed. "Fine, I will get onto it, but don't think I am letting you off the hook!" He walked out the door, and pulled a black mobile phone from his pocket and made a desperate call.

* * *

Misaka was walking through the long steel corridor that connects the front office to the laboratory that she found Taysuke in, having finally recovered from learning Touma had vanished. Her heart was heavy, her spirits were low, her head was down and her face was still wet from her tears, but she could at least stand again. She opened the doors to the lobby of the building, and was met with a pair of two large men in suites. "Misaka 15360, is she in there?"

"No, she is off somewhere with Taysuke... you know the level 5 esper clone." The scientist standing next to Misaka said.

The two nodded "I understand." and the two turned around and hurried out the door.

"I wonder what that was about?" The scientist muttered.

* * *

"So..."

"So? Misaka 15360 asked curiously"

Taysuke gulped, this was going to be awkward. Taysuke had just finished watching a show on tv that he though would be about a tiger and a dragon fighting, but turned out to be some weird romance thing about a small girl and a guy with weird eyes. Anyway Taysuke was enthralled by it, mainly because... well the main guy in that show had feelings for some girl that more or less mirrored his feelings about Misaka 15360. So he had decided to, whilst he was waiting until he was sure that Misaka Mikoto crying lady had left what he would define his home, do something they did on the show to 15360. The two were sitting on a bench closely in the shopping mall, and the two were avoiding eye contact. "Well you see Misaka 15360, the thing is... well ummmmmmmmmmmmm..."

It was as Taysuke was preparing himself to speak next when two large men in suits approached the two of them. "Misaka clone serial 15360?"

"Yes this is Misaka serial 15360, Misaka 15360 reported."

The two men in suits looked at each other before one said "You have been ordered to come with us immediately."

Misaka 15360 was about to stand up when Taysuke grabbed her arm so that she remained sitting and said "Ok buddy we are in the middle of something so could you like, please go? Shoo."

The guy in the suite pushed Taysuke and said "Misaka 15360 has been ordered to come with us, I don't know who you are but if you don't let go of her you are obstructing justice."

Taysuke shook his head and sighed, people interrupting this sort of stuff was something that occurred frequently in that show he was watching. "Why are you trying to take her away?"

"Because we were ordered to. Now let her go, or we will be happy to eliminate you right here."

Taysuke looked back at Misaka 15360, although her face seemed blank to most people, Taysuke knew that she was frightened. Her expression had that little dash of fear to it. And he couldn't blame her, these guys were too tall. Taysuke kept hold of Misaka 15360 as he stopped up, he nodded at her and she nodded back. "Cya suckers!" Taysuke shouted before the ground under Taysuke and 15360 lowered rapidly, and the second they were two meters underground the ground closed up again, much to the surprise of the mall patrons and the two beefy guys in suits.

"Shit what the hell is that idiot doing, we need her now!" One of the suit guys said as he punched his open palm.

* * *

"Here you are Romeo, as you wanted. The clone of Misaka commonly known as 'Last Order." A tall lady-like figure threw the unconscious, small body of Last Order at a hunched over man, who caught her and placed her down gently.

Romeo opened a computer slowly and opened a program on it. "Why thank you Lady Macbeth. Hehehehe with this our plan can finally come into fruition."

Lady Macbeth looked at the gross man as he pulled a cord out from his pocket and stuck it into his laptop. "What did you need that little girl for? If you are some sort of pervert you could have just captured a small girl from anywhere else. You know I hate spending time in that disgusting place, and having been there twice already recently I was struggling not to vomit."

Romeo looked up at her and smiled as he said "We are going to have an army soon, an army that is right inside of the den of heathens. And this little girl is our ticket to it... hehehehe."


	10. Chapter 10 - A Certain Lousy Priority

"Okay, exactly how many of them have you apprehended?"

"We have 2,456 of the clones locked up and deactivated currently. With more being sent in every minute."

Tsuchimikado gripped his cell phone tighter and shouted "THAT ISN'T ENOUGH! PICK UP THE PACE! THIS IS URGENT! THE WHOLE CITY IS AT RISK! I NEED EVERY ONE OF THOSE MISAKAS LOCKED AWAY IN 2 HOURS!" He slammed his phone close before shoving it into his pocket "Seriously what is today?"

* * *

"Like what the hell is today?" Taysuke moaned as him and the Misaka clone clinging to his arm surfaced from underground. They were fortunately in a very dirty dingy back alley, where no one could see them.

"Today is Friday August 23rd. It is famous for being the day that automobile tire chain was patented. Misaka 15360 explained."

"Huh…. What do they do?" Taysuke asked

"They provide traction for the tires of vehicles that go through snow and ice Misaka 15360 explained, not knowing how it is important considering the two people that tried to capture me."

"Oh yeah… why did they try to get you? Did you steal something? Are you a criminal now? Oh god does that make me a criminal?" Taysuke said, sounding incredibly worried by the time he finished speaking.

"Misaka 15360 promises that I stole nothing and you aren't a criminal for helping me. The only way you could be a criminal is if the scientists press charges for you destroying that test tube Misaka 15360 cheekily explained."

"Oh god… they might do that?" Taysuke whimpered. "Well I am not letting them get anywhere near me and by extension you."

"Glad to see you care about me Misaka 15360 explained sarcastically."

"Well that's nice. I do care about you." Taysuke said not quite knowing what sarcasm really is.

* * *

"Index….. what are you….. why are you doing this?" Touma

"Please call me Index Librorum Prohibitorm, Touma Kamijou." The floating, robotic Index replied. "But to answer your question the heathens of technology have been a blight on this world for too long. It is angering the higher powers at be, causing unjust suffering to others. Technology is like a cancer, and like a cancer it must be removed by any means necessary. And when it is has been deleted so will all of the worlds suffering."

"Index….. what the hell did they do to you?"

"They woke me up Touma Kamijou. Now you sit there, with that devil's arm of yours and allow us to fix the world." Once she was done speaking, Index turned and floated out of the room, leaving Touma to shout, scream and try to break his way through the solid, unforgiving steel bars. Nothing worked. Touma was alone again.

* * *

"Ice-cream is underrated." Taysuke commented as he licked away at the recently stolen ice-cream. "I mean if I was that baby I would never have let me have it."

"He didn't let you have it. He is crying Misaka 15360 commented trying to hide her shame at being seen with you."

Taysuke paused, he could still hear the baby crying from behind him and the shouting of some angry woman, but he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, he didn't say no. Besides according to the law you can't own something unless you are older than three years old. That baby therefore technically didn't own this ice-cream."

"But that law states that it would be the possession of their parent or guardian, which means you stole from its mother Misaka 15360 reminded Taysuke."

"How do I know the kid had a mother?"

"Maybe it was the lady screaming about how you stole something from her baby Misaka 15360 pointed out, sounding frustrated."

"Well how do I know that his the baby's mother? I could assume that but assuming is rude, you told me that. She could have been pretending to be the kid's mother in order to steal the ice-cream for herself. I prevented theft." Taysuke said, smiling like the hero he legitimately thought he was.

"Misaka 15360 would like to point out that Misaka 15360 is getting very frustrated and…." Suddenly in the middle of her speech she stopped speaking, instead standing at a neutral and motionless position.

"Hey 15360? Are you okay?" Taysuke slipped in front of her and tried and failed to click his fingers in front of her face a few times. He then went to clap, but stopped when he realized the ice-cream cone in his hands would prevent that, so he looked confused. "Do you need ice-cream?" He asked, pushing it at her face and accidently touching her lips and cheek with it, getting some of the melting sweetness all over her face, but she didn't react at all to it. She just stood there.

Eventually after an awkward few minutes of Taysuke trying to click, clap and eat his ice-cream (which he did finish) Misaka finally reacted saying something… well strange. "Priorities overwritten, new goals and priorities established. Uploading. 1%. 2%. 3%. 4%..."

* * *

"Why are you counting? And what do you mean by priorities."

"Shit. How many have we contained?"

"8,434. Meaning there are only 1,998 left. The rest are unaccounted for and still active."

Tsuchimikado groaned before he started shouting "Alright then. We are gonna have to get ready. We have a minute and a half before whatever their new priority is established and they start acting on it. Get prepared for the worst."

* * *

"87%"

"87%"

"88%"

"88%"

"89%"

"Alright 15360 I don't get why you are counting and I tried mimicking you and it isn't working. Can you please tell me what you are doing? Or you can keep counting I guess. You know the city wide alarm went off when you were at 27 right? And you know it is still ringing right?" Tayuske explained over the sound of a loud, droning alarm as the Misaka clone in front of him continue to count, getting closer and closer to 100.

"97%. 98%. 99%. 100%. Upload completed." Misaka 15360 suddenly showed movement for the first time, blinking and moving her fingers into a fist.

"Hey you finished counting and are awake again. So ummm…. wanna evacuate like the alarm….." Halfway through Taysuke's sentence, Misaka 15360 moved her hand out in front of her, and shot an electric blast out at the base of a nearby building. The electrical blast didn't do too much damage, but it caused a fire to start, which made the people hiding in the building scream and run outside panicking. "Hey, what the hell 15360? What are you doing?"

"Misaka 15360 must eliminate all of the heathens of the world, Misaka 15360 explained in a cold and ruthless" Misaka followed that up by aiming her hand at one of the people running away from the building, and shooting a huge jolt of electricity that hit the poor man straight in the head. Within seconds he was on the ground, his heart had burst and his body was on fire. Then Misaka unit 15360 moved her hand to another one of the citizens. And then another one, and then another one as they ran for their lives.

Misaka was aiming at her fourth victim, a small girl that had fallen to the floor and was picking herself off the ground as fast as she could. But it was too late for her as Misaka 15360 shot out a powerful blast of electricity….. a blast that was completely blocked by a large square shaped bit of stone that suddenly jutted out from the ground. Misaka turned to Taysuke, just in time for him punch her in the jaw. The punch wasn't too powerful, but due to how sudden it was she was knocked off of her balance and onto the ground. Taysuke then stared down at her, his face was scrunched up and tears were flowing down his eyes as he stared down at her. "I don't know…. I don't know what you are doing but I won't let you kill these people 15360. What happened?" Before he could get an answer though, he felt something hit him from behind, something that sent a ridiculous amount of volts of electricity through his body. He then collapsed right next to 15360, pain searing through his body. He had been shocked by something.

"Misaka 12499 asks if you are alright Misaka 15360, Misaka 12499 explains"

Taysuke turned around to see another Misaka series was helping 15360 up, which he assumed meant they were working together. "Esper powers activate" he whispered, feeling himself sink into the ground.

"The cancer is escaping Misaka 15360 said sounding appalled"

Taysuke felt another jolt of electricity hit his left shoulder blade, causing an audible crack and sending more pain through his body a few seconds before the stone engulfed him completely.

He panted as he carried himself further underground until he felt safe enough, making a small cavern for himself to hide in. "Why?" Taysuke whined, a tear slowly rolling down his face.


	11. Chapter 11 - A Certain Lousy Shoulder

Taysuke sat in the warm darkness of the underground in a tiny little hole he had carved out for himself. The only light source was coming from a small hole in the roof he made so that he could have oxygen whilst he figured out what to do next. He looked at his shoulder then shook his head "Oh yeah, I can't see in here, silly me" he whimpered, before screaming as he tried to move his hurt shoulder, and just heard more snapping from his bones. You would think when your bones are so weak and frequently snapping that you would get used to the pain of having your bones shattered and snapped, but you don't. Something Taysuke was finding out very clearly, especially recently. "Worst… day… ever…" He groaned, before closing his tired eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Pure hatred huh? I can relate." Accelerator said, glaring as he tightened his grip around this Misaka clone's throat. "I don't know what happened to you people… but where the hell is last order?"

"Misaka….. 18122 won't… relay sensitive operation information…. Must eliminate… all scientific filth… Misaka 18122 growled… struggling to breath"

"If that is the case then…" Accelerator growled, before he closed his eyes, and worked his ability as that Misaka clone's throat collapsed in on itself. It had been a while since he last killed one of these things, and it didn't feel anywhere near as fulfilling as he remembered. He dropped the body as he felt a huge wave of guilt come over him, he had just killed something he promised he would never kill again. "Stupid." He groaned before spitting on the floor and slipping his hands into his pockets. "Thankfully whatever has happened to the Misaka Network hasn't hurt my calculation abilities… still." Accelerator glanced back at the dead body on the floor, feeling worse the more he looked at the poor clone.

"How did killing Misaka feel? Was it how you always dreamed?"

Accelerator's gaze quickly shot up to see another Misaka clone. This one though had life in her eyes, and was capable of displaying emotions given her sick little smile. She was also well… much less flat than the others. "Surprisingly unsatisfying. But you can feel what Last Order is feeling right?"

Misaka Worst frowned "Misaka doesn't feel anything. It is like Last Order is unconscious. Why do you care about her but not Misaka? Misaka has been attacked a lot by these clones, but you only care about the loli you pedo. You are lucky Misaka can and has disconnected from that Misaka network though, there was some bad signals there."

"Shut up, you can handle yourself. Now let's go, people will probably be expecting us." Accelerator said, tucking his hands into his pockets and moving straight past Misaka Worst. He wanted to get as far away from that body as possible, and if anymore clones showed up, Sororicide via Misaka was always an option… that or just you know… not killing them.

* * *

"Okay… so my legs are a-okay, my arms are fine and my right shoulder has never been better. This left shoulder though… probably not so good." Taysuke said, having recovered from his little pain nap. He would probably prefer to sit in here all day, feeling hurt both physically and emotionally. He would accept being betrayed and called 'parasite' by any other Misaka clone but dammit but not from 15360. He was gonna figure out what had happened right now, even if he oxendebalaba-whatevers hadn't begun healing his arm. "Who needs shoulders? I am a level 5 dammit!" Taysuke growled, as he made the ground move around him, rising him back to the surface. Granted he didn't know specifically what being a level 5 meant, just that it meant he was pretty strong. Probably strong enough to knock 15360 unconscious, which was part one of his master plan.

Taysuke popped up out of the ground, blinking and rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to light being a thing again. He tried to rub his eyes with both of his arms, but the second he tried to move her left arm his shoulder made more cracking noises and he cried out in pain. "Damn shoulder!" He cried out, before having his first look at it, and it wasn't good. "Shoulders aren't supposed to be covered in blood….. nor are they supposed to be spikey with bones almost pushing out of my skin are they? Awwww and that sweater is all covered in blood now. Chubby Misaka is gonna kill me next time she sees me… if this shoulder doesn't. Can shattered shoulders kill you?... Dammit I miss 15360, she would have told me if they could by now." Taysuke felt his tear ducts begin to activate again, but he shook his head and trudged forward, moving slowly so he didn't move his shoulder at all.

So…. the big problem with Taysuke's plan was that he didn't know where 15360 had gone… or really where he was. He had a terrible sense of direction, and that was hurting him almost as badly as his shoulder was. Heck he hadn't even seen any other Misaka clones at all, and with all of the civilians either evacuated or probably electrocuted it was like he was in a ghost town. Taysuke could only hear his slow footsteps scuffing along the ground, until he heard a feminine voice ask "Hey… what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you have evacuated by now you idiot?"

Taysuke turned, to see a girl. One with red hair, with two pink bows in it. She was standing on top of a traffic light, her arms crossed as she looked down at him. "Well what are you doing out here then?"

"Rounding up idiots that are still out here despite the warning siren….. now answer my question."

"Well…. maybe I am doing the same, I seem to have found an idiot." Taysuke replied, poking his tongue out at the girl before going to cross his arms, and only getting another crunch and sharp wave of pain as his shoulder cried out again. He grabbed it with his right arm as he stumbled backwards and loudly screamed in pain before falling over backwards. "Damn shoulder." He groaned, staring into the afternoon sky before the girl approached, bending over to stare at him.

"And what happened to that shoulder huh? Did the big boy fall over or something?" She said very condescendingly. However as she stared at him she twitched a little, like she noticed something. "Wait… you look kinda familiar… like someone I know. And that… do you actually own that sweater or is that Sissy's?"

"I don't know anyone called Sissy, so no it isn't theirs." Taysuke said, not bothering to get up off of the asphalt road. "Also I broke my arm because my friend electrocuted me there when I was trying to be nice to her. Kinda broke my heart actually."

"Huh…. I know that feeling sadly." The redhead said, looking into the sky longingly before shaking her head. "Anyway, the situation has been cleared. All of the clones attacking the city suddenly left, like they were given commands to. And I have been told to take civilians to safety. So it is time to go mister."

"The name is Taysuke miss whoever you are. And I am an esper not a civilian, so like go yourself."

"Oh an esper huh? Too bad level 0, 1 and 2 chumps like yourself count as civilians in emergency situations. So come with Kuroko then."

Taysuke didn't even respond at first. He just reached into his pocket, grabbing a card from his pocket and throwing it at the girl's face. Or he tried to anyway, it just fluttered away from her down the road a little. So with a sigh, Taysuke channelled his power, and made the asphalt ground around him move. A fully functioning hand appeared from the ground, grabbing the card and offering it to the rather surprised looking girl. "See, read it. I am not a chump so mehhhh" and he poked her tongue out at her.

Kuroko grabbed the esper clearance card, and almost dropped it again when she read it. "L-l-level five? Y... you are a level five? How? I…. how did you become a level five?"

"I was created and became one." Taysuke simply replied as the girl tucked his card right back into his pocket. "So like…. can you actually help me if you aren't busy. Cause my shoulder sucks right now."

"Yeah…. Yeah I can see." She said, staring at his bloody, completely misshapen shoulder. "But… I still need to take you somewhere, just somewhere different. So then get ready."

"Get ready for what?" he asked, as he felt the girl touch his arm. Suddenly he went from lying on the middle of a road staring up at a sun setting sky to being on the smooth floor of some sort of building staring up at the roof. The sudden change of scenery caused him to jump in shock, which of course made him move that shoulder which once again caused him to cry out in pain.

"Hey sissy, you look fabulous in the shirt today. And whilst I would love to stay here and admire your lovely look today I simply must go. But can you please look after this guy on the ground here? His shoulder is pretty bad. Anyway, bye bye." This girl seemed to be talking in a much different tone now, and Taysuke watched as she disappeared suddenly, like she could teleport or something… and now it made sense to him.

Taysuke just lay there, as a familiar voice said "Oh god, it is you again." And he was soon met with a very familiar face. It was a cute face, with nice brown hair. It was Misaka, the chunkier one Taysuke had met earlier today, and she was still in that frog t-shirt.

"Oh…. Hi chubby Misaka you are here. Sorry if I damaged your…" Taysuke was cut off as he was on the end of a painful and sudden slap, one that left a mark right on his cheek. Today really was his worst day ever.


End file.
